


Minow

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Akaashi Keiji, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Also will update when i have the time, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beta Hinata Shoyuou, Beta Kageyama Tobio, Bokutos mom is super kick ass, Childhood Trauma, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Heats, Kindness, Knotting, M/M, Omega Bokuto Koutarou, Omega Kozume Kenma, Omega Verse, Overprotective Akaashi, Protectiveness, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rutting, Submissive Bokuto, This shit will be very sad, slick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-29 20:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Uhhhhh this will be sad and very angst filled for a few chapters, I'll elaborate later, this is a teaser.Bokuto never knew what the world was like to be a male omega, one of the very last few. They were like a prized jewel and he was one of them. He was tucked away from the cruel world when his mother figured it out, protecting her only son from the horrors to come. Until he met his destined mate on his first day of highschool and she could do nothing to protect him anymore besides offer advice.





	1. Teaser chapter

In a world where male omegas have gone pretty much extinct, an alpha pair, which is forbidden, have a male omegan child. His name is Bokuto. Up until age 10, when the secondary sex is found out, he was treated as simply a loved child, but when he was born his father was murdered, as two alphas having a child was taboo. His mother did her best to provide what she could for the child, but at age nine when she could sense his strong omegan scent, they ran away to a small town populated by mostly Beata's, few female omegas, and only a handful of alphas. The perfect place to raise her omegan child. One day his mother was raped in front of his eyes, causing a horrible feeling to rise in him about the alphas of the town, but a beta male saves her, attacking the two strong alphas to protect her. How he succeeded, Bokuto was unsure of. When he saw there was no longer a threat he ran out, hugging the Beata male tightly as he cried and thanked him. He had just turned ten when that happened. Bokuto was very good at masking his scent, a new way his genes had arranged to protect the small boy as it was something uses to deter alphas.

The Beata became a father figure to Bokuto, raising him alongside his mother who cherished the company of her son and kind friend. He looked up to the man in many ways, aspiring to be as Kind as him. His first day of highschool was when he found his destined mate. He said nothing to the curly haired alpha, but when their eyes met when he sat beside him, he knew and so did the alpha though neither said a thing about it. He was being introduced into his class, 3c, when it had happened. There were a couple seats open, but the ones who he would be seated next to didn't seem as friendly or nice as the black haired male in the middle row. So he sat, the curly haired boy not looking up from his book until Bokuto sat and began to take his things out. That's when their eyes locked and that's when they felt the pull, and that's when Bokuto realized his heat would break any day and he was sure after this encounter, his heat would happen and only one thing would be on his mind, the alpha. And Bokuto was right. The next morning he woke in a sweat with liquid dripping from is rear. All his thoughts on his classmate as he whimpered for him. That's when he realized his mother's words alone couldn't keep him safe anymore and he would have to face this head on. By himself.


	2. Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gold on green meet and the room feels like its burning. At least for the pair.
> 
>  
> 
> .  
> .
> 
> Very short chapter just to get the ball rolling a bit. I promise future chapters will always be over 1,500 words, but for now his is what in starting with ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gold

Bokuto happily walked into his class room, a quiet hum coming from his throat as he walked in, the teacher announcing his arrival as he did. He gave a soft smile to everyone he saw, mostly all betas, and two alphas. One alpha had his nose buried into a thick book as the young owl haired boy was introduced to them. He had two options on where to sit, by the alpha, who he admitted looked and smelt very nice and calming, or a bright haired orange beta who never seemed to quit moving. He decided on the very pretty alpha, feeling a bit hesitant on the choice he made.

His teacher began to blab about rules and regulations of the school and classroom to everyone, the same they have all heard since primary school and was now drilled onto their heads. Bokuto opted to tuning him out and looking to the mop of curly black hair beside him. The alpha had yet to look up as Bokuto took his pencil and notebook out for when the real lesson came. After the gentle setting down of a pen, the alpha looked up, marking his place in his book at the new chapter he had been reading to. Bokuto looked over with a big smile he always sported, getting ready to introduce himself formally, but his eyes shot wide and his smile fell, body heating up and his heart began to race rapidly in his chest. He opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water trying to find words, but neither could as they were simply stuck in awe and a bit of fear in the situation. 

Bokuto was the first to look away, ripping his gaze from the gentle green eyes of his mate. He shook his head and gently put his hand over his chest, trying to calm his erratic heart beat. He glanced over at the notebook the other had taken out, reading his name and committing it to memory. Akaashi Keiji. His name was Akaashi. Saying the name of his mate to himself in his head felt amazing and went straight to the pit of his stomach. He realized then the slow starting of pain and discomfort beginning to well up in his abdomen, causing him to frown as a new teacher walked in for a lesson. With a mumble and a gentle hand on his own stomach, Bokuto endured the discomfort of not being able to touch the stranger who was coincidentally his mate and sucked it up through the rest off their lessons. 

Lunch hit after what felt like years of boring speeches and Bokuto proudly pulled out the bento his mother made him with the help of the beta male he adored so much. He said a thank you and then began to eat , happily munching on his food. He noticed Akaashi had nothing out on his desk and was nervously stuck in his book, seeming not to be paying much mind to it as his leg gently bounced. With a hit of reluctance and fear, Bokuto gently tapped his shoulder, both releasing a short breath of pent of air from the short contact. Akaashi looked up at him, a light blush on his cheeks and a dark brow raised. "Yes?" He asked and Bokuto almost fainted from the silky voice. 

A blush rose to his own cheeks as he thought of what he was going to say again. "Um well, it looks like you don't have anything to eat so I was wondering if you would like to have some of my bento. There's plenty to share if you'd like and I understand if you say no because we have never talked before and because we're strangers but-" Bokuto was stopped mid-babble by a gentle hand on his shoulder. "If you tell me your name I would gladly take you on the offer. " Akaashi said with a very small smile.

Bokuto almost dropped dead at the sight and nodded his head quickly. "Bokuto Koutorou" he said, a big goofy smile now on his face as he extended the bento box. "Akaashi Keiji. Thank you for the meal Bokuto-san." He received in reply and Bokuto gladly watched him with a gentle smile and fond eyes. Some may have thought it weird, but it didn't matter much to the omega as he focused on the many details of the others body and face. Akaashi would stop and share some light chatter with him throughout their shared meal, each giving each other important and trivial facts about themselves. 

By the time Bokuto was home he could feel his heat beginning to force it's way head on through his body he had called his mother during lunch with splashing to let him know he wasn't feeling well and to be a bit early on picking him up. The call had seemed to make Akaashi very worried as he stopped eating and began to bombard the owl haired teen about what was wrong. He had blamed it on stomach pains. 

He jogged up to the gray car, waving at his mom as he did so, asking how her day was, her returning the question. He mentioned Akaashi but not the fact that they were mates. And told her his heat was quickly approaching and he would need time off school this next week for it. She has nodded and told him they would make his nest when they got home and prepare for the long week ahead, but the idea of her helping build his nest made him uneasy and he felt an unsettled feeling rise within him at the thought of not having Akaashi there with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Green


	3. Hips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated very quickly.   
> I'm also a sap so please bare with the gag worthy sappiness with some moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pale and slender

The burning sensation that lit up through Bokuto's body was immense and the cramping and needing of him to be filled was undeniable. When his mother had began to help him make his nest he had snapped at her, growing aggressive towards her and his father figure. He wanted nothing to do with them and opted to locking himself in his room, building his nest by himself and undressing by himself and preparing by himself. 

Golden eyes filled with tears in their half lidded state as the owner of them panted and moaned in agony. His toys didn't seem to be enough and the slick coming from his well stretched hole only dribbled down more frequently. A strained whimper came from chapped lips as Bokuto deposited the toy, previously occupying his entrance, to the side and out of his nest. Said nest resided inside of his closet, small in size but very comfortable for the omega when in heat like now. Weak legs pushed the frail yet muscular body up to sit.

Lazily and weakly he dishes himself farther up to stand and stumbled out of the closet, more lude than he had ever been before. He reached the door to his bedroom and called for his mom. No matter how much he didn't want her near, he needed her to get the one person who's name continued to leave his lips. Akaashi Keiji. he mewled as he heard her footsteps grow nearer to him. "Yes sweetie?" She called back to him.

Bokuto rested his head and body against the door as he listened to her calm voice. "I need him. I need Akaashi. P-please mom. I can't take this without him. " he said in a haze as he panted and groaned at a roll of pressure wanting to be releases in his abdomen. He didn't quite care what his mother would think at this point, only wanting the alpha to fill him and knot him at this point in his head.

The gears began to click in his lights head as she mulled over what that meant. She had a feeling about the way he had spoken about the other the previous day but hadn't a clue it would trigger this bad of a heat for her son. She sighed and gave in, knowing she couldn't stop this. "I can get him from the school but you will have to just hang in for a while Bo. I'll be back as soon as possible." And with those gentle words she was gone.

Akaashi had meanwhile gone into a very aggressive rut. He had snapped at the homeroom teacher with a snake when he had yelled at him to pay attention to what he was saying but how could he! Bokuto wasn't there and that gave the curly haired alpha an uneasy and tense feeling. he wanted to be beside him to care for him but he was stuck in this shit hole. 

Someone had come in with a slip from the office, orange, meaning that one was to report to the office and was leaving for the day. The teacher looked at Akaashi Ange bolted up, quickly grabbing it and jogging out. He wasn't sure why he would be pulled out or by whom, but he was happy he was. When the green haired alpha arrived to the front a kind looking woman stood there, looking nervous yet somehow happy all at once. She had a strikingly similar set of eyes to a certain person of interest but he shook it off as he approached her. 

She looked at him with such a kind smile that all the uneasiness melted away from him. "I'm Bokuto's mom, and know this is probably very sudden Annie and scary, but he really needs you right now. He's in a lot of pain and it breaks my heart seeing him this way. I'll explain more in the car. You've been excused from all of this week as well. " she told him and motioned for him to follow to the car. 

With only a second of hesitation, he followed, wanting to hear more, know more about what the hell was going on. She relaxed a bit more once in the car it seemed as she began to drive. "Bokuto is an omega." She broke the silence with that and Akaashi couldn't help but be a bit shocked at that statement. He had heard about there being male omegas before but of course it was the most rare thing to ever encounter. He had only seen one by chance when he was young, at a circus and he was disgusted with how the poor male was being treated. That was years ago when he was young. He looked to her with a questioning look. 

The woman sighed and looked much more aged than before. "We moved here when he was ten, I wanted to protect him and this town was ideal. So now here we are and he wasn't nothing to do with me during his heat since he met you yesterday. You triggered it in him and I can tell he also triggered your rut. So there's only one solution and although I'm protective of my only son. I know it's for the best, so please. I just ask that you get to know him after this mess happens. He's a good kid. I don't want him to get hurt." The small peach tugged at something in Akaashi's chest and he couldn't help but take her words and turn them into a promise.

He looked toward the outside world through the car windows. "I'll do my best to be good for him. That's a promise." He had turned to look back at the aging woman who seemed to still look elegant and beautiful. The smile that plastered onto her face would never leave him mind. "Thank you." 

The second they pulled up to their home, the black haired male could smell Bokuto and felt his rut begone to treat itself right back into his system. He practically ran to the door, a beata opening it at the scent of a foreign alpha and the strong scent he was emitting. The beata growled at seeing the other, but Akaashi wasn't looking at him and was trying to shove his way to Bokuto. The layers mother appeared begins him. "It's okay Finn. He's going to help him. No Mayer hoe much I dislike the idea it's what they both need. We can't deny them that." She said gently and said Finn moved for the alpha male. 

Akaashi made his way quickly down the hall to the room where the deliciously scent was coming from. He knocked as gently as he could, his member only rising more and more in painful anticipation. The door was slammed open and Bokuto pulled him in with as much force as he could, slamming and licking the door behind him. 

The hand that held Akaashi's wrist was burning him as the omega weakly dragged him into his nest. It was small but defiantly perfect for them. He eyed the naked man in front of him, his wild hair down and sweat and slick covering his body. Bokuto took no time to help Akaashi undress, both desperate for contact and release. The later has enough self control left to ask a single question "Are you sure you're okay with this?" And the reply was more sobered than he expected. "I'm sure. We can talk when we get the chance but I really need you to oust bury your dick into me right now. I'm not scared of a pup either. We can worry about that later as well." And that was all the answer both needed to start touching each others skin, gentle caresses and soft kisses. They soon turned heated as they both grew more impatient, needing release. Akaashi had been the first to initiate it all, slowly kissing up Bokuto's neck and leaving burning red marks along it. That escalated to sucking him off, causing the other to instantly release unto his mouth, but he was erect again in seconds. 

Fingers soon found their way into a very slick and puckered hole, earning moans and groans from a golden eyed man as he pleaded and pleaded for more. Akaashi complied as he removed his fingers and began to rut up against Bokuto's hole, a silky moan falling out from his lips. Soon those were occupied by another pair of hot and desperate ones. The kisses were much more soft than both really had been expressing through actions, mellow and fill of feelings and desire for one another. 

With a single move Bokuto had positioned himself upfront of the other, rear up the air and dripping with slick and twitching with want and need. He was offering himself to Akaashi and that made the green eyes of his to water up in a centennial way. He told himself not to get emotional as he gently rubbed the sleep back of Bokuto, twitching and dribbling member soon breathing the tight and slick ring of muscle that was recently prepared. With guidance, he was fully submerged into the full rear of Bokuto. Both let out a series of moans and groans, Akaashi mumbling out Bokuto's name as he trusted into him, soft at first but now gaining force and speed. His arms were wrapped around the omega beneath him, one around his waist and the other around his chest. 

Bokuto was on his forearms with his rear up and rocking into the harsh thrusts of his mate. Heat pooled into his abdomen as he felt his release sneaking up on him and moaned loudly to encourage the other. With a clench of his hole, he and Akaashi were releasing in sync. The bade of his alphas large member swelled up into him, filling him with his milky see that made him feel oh so good. Both panted and mumbled sweet words to one another as they came down from the intense high. They settled carefully into a comfortable position while they waited for Akaashi's knot to die down so they could go for another round. 

With heads now clearing for a while, they had time to awkwardly talk about the situation, but it wasn't awkward. It was warn and sweet and full of mutual feelings. "We definitely need to discus this." Was Akaashi's way to break in the science. Bokuto gave a hum in reply as they cuddled closer to each other. "Well after my heat is over we need to talk about a lit of things. We'll have to defiantly get to know each other properly. And I expect cute dates." The last sentence was said jokingly and Akaashi found himself smiling at it. "Well Bokuto, I would love to get to know you as a person and friend before we become official mates. " and the overwhelming feeling of happiness that busted through both of them was an answer enough for whatever questions either had after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tan and curvy


End file.
